L'amour en Paris
by Quite the Spoon
Summary: Ernie decides Hannah needs a break from work, and plans a special vacation to help her relax.


The dim light seemed to brighten up her eyes even more in his opinion. Or was it just the lust he was feeling for her thinking for him? No, not lust. _Love_. Ernie loved her, and he knew it. All he could do is hope that she felt the same. This wasn't the time for thinking about silly feelings, however. Ernie had convinced Hannah to take a break from the Leaky Cauldron and leave one of her best workers to take her place for the time being. Hannah only agreed because she figured she needed some time to relax.

She'd been tense lately, and dark circles showed up under her eyes no matter how much sleep she got at night. So Ernie, liking to make sure everything would happen right, set up a vacation for just the two of them. It was in Paris, somewhere he knew Hannah had always wanted to visit, and for the time being, she was happy.

Hannah was laying on the sofa in the hotel suite, the entire length of her body stretched out upon it. It made Ernie smile, seeing her legs draped over the arm of the sofa while her arms were draped over the other. Occasionally, when he'd glance at her, he'd catch a glimpse of skin that Hannah would be embarrassed to show. He said nothing to her on the matter, and wouldn't stare, just to guarantee that the next time he looked at her, it would still be there.

He sat in the armchair, his feet propped up onto the coffee table, as he pretended to read in the soft light of the room. The harder he pretended to read, the harder he found not looking at Hannah to be. They'd been best friends ever since he could remember, and he thought it quite odd that he would wish to look at Hannah, and think of her in such a manner.

After hours of sitting around, completely silent, Hannah rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Ernie. He quirked an eyebrow, forgetting about the book in his hands. She was going to ask him what he was reading before she noticed his eyes slowly move downward towards her chest. She'd accidentally given him a better view by rolling over, as her shirt was now twisted slightly and her arms pushed her breasts closer together.

A slight blush crept upon both of their faces at the same time, but Hannah did not readjust her shirt. Instead, she watched Ernie nervously chew on his lip and pretend to read some more for a few minutes before she decided to act.

She stood up and walked over towards him, taking the book from his hand and placing it, page down and open, on the table. Then, she crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Instantly, Ernie's breathing became heavier. This was not something he'd expected to happen in a million years.

Without hesitation, Hannah made the first move by tenderly pressing her lips to his own.

After much snogging, Hannah—again—decided that it just wasn't enough. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers dancing delicately over each button as she undid it. With each button Ernie trembled slightly, and he continued to kiss her, just to make sure she really was there and wasn't his imagination after all.

Somehow they'd made their way into the suite's bedroom, on the bed, where Hannah was poised atop of Ernie. Both were stark naked and their clothes were strewn about the room. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt his member rub against Hannah, feeling how wet and slick with desire she was. She moaned as well, his thickness stirring up more desire from her core, making her drip even more.

Finally, he slid himself into her, a cry of joy and pain emanating from the back of her throat. She took him in completely, rocking her hips against his as well as moving up and down his length. He helped her with this by grabbing her waist, holding her up slightly as he thrust upward against her, meeting her hips as they nearly collided together, producing a sensual skin-against-skin sound each time.

She urgently sped up, causing him to press deeper into her, a loud moan escaping her as he pounded against the most sensitive spot inside of her. After only a few more times her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gripped on to his shoulders, just as she climaxed. He followed suit.

They lay there, in silence like they had been back in the living room, only this time they were both looking the other over. Hannah smiled as she ran a finger down his chest, where as Ernie concentrated on burning the image of a happy, relaxed—and naked—Hannah beside him, not knowing when, or if, it would happen again.

Ernie had a right to believe it wouldn't happen again; out of the years they had known each other, they hadn't expressed any form of love other than the kind of love you would have for a family member. They kept it hidden all this time from the other, and then spontaneously they'd released it. Maybe it was just a tension that had been building up for so many years? Neither of them could really tell you. But unlike Ernie, Hannah had a strong belief that it would happen again. And she would make sure of it.


End file.
